Oh, The Places You'll Go
by bandicootblues
Summary: "You really think it's a good idea for the four of us to take one car halfway across Remnant." Blake asks dryly, "The four of us who can't even go to trivia night without being kicked out before the game actually starts?" [Roadtrip AU, Heavy Bumbleby focus]


Usually, it's safe to trust Ruby's decisions. For a hyperactive nineteen-year-old, she's got a good head on her shoulders and Blake has always found her to be surprisingly wise. But as she stands in front of the vibrating young woman dominating the living room of their campus side apartment, Blake thinks that maybe, just maybe, Ruby has finally lost it.

"Let me get this straight. You want to plan a vacation to the Vytal Festival this summer?" Blake asks for the second time, partly because she can think of at least ten ways this could go poorly and partly because it's too much fun to watch her roommate agonize over Blake's feigned indecision. "And you think the best way to get to Mistral, which is across an ocean, by the way, is for the four of us to go on a road trip?"

"I've already found cheap ferry tickets. And there will be eight of us." Weiss chime in, craning her head over the bar that separates their small living room from the kitchen. "Pyrrha and company will be joining us."

"Yes, but we will be taking two cars, so four of us." Ruby interjects quickly.

The young woman is practically bouncing on the balls of her feet and it's becoming increasingly harder for Blake not to smile. Instead, she rolls her eyes, "My point still stands. You really think it's a good idea for the four of us to take one car halfway across Remnant." She asks dryly, "The four of us who can't even go to trivia night without being kicked out before the game actually starts?" At this Blake sends a pointed look at Weiss who has the audacity to look offended.

"Hey! I'll remind you, that it was Yang who let those Flaming Pumpkin Shots get out of control. I merely-"

Ruby shushes Weiss with an exasperated wave of her hand. "Yes, but if Weiss annoys us we can just stick her in Jaune's car."

Blake arches an eyebrow. "And how did Ruby even get you on board with this, Weiss? Aren't you usually the one opposed to these sorts of things?" Weiss doesn't dignify her with a response and instead returns to scrubbing dishes.

Ruby waits for half a beat and then leans forward conspiratorially, "I made a binder," She whispers, "Told her she could plan the whole thing."

Blake can't help but feel a little awed, there were only a few ways to reel in a Schnee after all. "You sneaky little shit." Her voice is grudgingly respectful and they share a grin. "And Yang is okay with this?" There's usually a student-athlete conference at the Festival and she knows Yang's soccer team will be attending this year. "Didn't the school buy the team plane tickets?"

Sensing Blake is about to give in, Ruby achieves lift-off, clapping her hands together. "Of course she is! She said she'd much rather travel with us than be stuck on a plane with Coach Port."

"Can't blame her there. Alright, count me in." Blake concedes as if she'd ever really been opposed to the idea. Only years of familiarity prepare her for what comes next. She braces herself an instant before Ruby launches at Blake, wrapping her arms around her middle in a hug so fierce, they would have toppled onto the couch if Blake hadn't centered her weight.

"This is going to be the most fun ever, I promise!"

"Tell me that again when we're all rotting in a jail cell," Blake says even as a laugh escapes her lips.

"Who's going to jail?" Blake cranes her head around Ruby to see Yang standing in the hallway that opens up from the kitchen into the living room, a brown bag clutched in one hand, a carrier of drinks in the other. "Because I'd like to say, for the record, that I am innocent of all charges."

Ruby detaches herself from Blake with a cry of, YANG, and bounces towards her sister. Yang brandishes the drink carrier in front of her like a shield, effectively stopping the hug that would have sent their dinner flying. "Give me a hand sis." Ruby stumbles mid-leap before taking the drink container with a pout, setting it on the counter.

"I come baring sandwiches." She declares to the rest of the house as the brown bag follows the assortment of drinks.

Blake studies her through narrowed eyes, "I know you had something to do with this." She says, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips, "You owe me way more than a tuna sandwich."

"Which is why I also brought fries." Yang begins pulling the food from the bag, sorting it into piles in front of her, "And an unsweetened tea."

"That will do it then." Blake responds, her ears twitching as the smell of the food fills their small apartment. She darts forward quickly snagging a container of fries from Yang's grip.

"So, what does Coach Port think of you showing up to the conference with an entourage?" She asks when she and Yang are settled on the couch, their food spread across the coffee table before them.

"He's used to it at this point." Yang says through a mouthful of sandwich, "There's always a Yang Gang lining the field at practice." Blake rolls her eyes, digging her elbow into Yang's ribs. Yang laughs. "Once he found out Pyrrha was coming with, he didn't have any issues. Figured she'd make sure we all made it in time, I guess."

"He's clearly underestimated us."

"Probably." Yang agrees leaning into Blake's side. "But I'll take that risk if it means having you in Mistral with me."

"You're such a sap." She presses a fond kiss to Yang's hair.

"And you love it."

"I tolerate it." Blake says dryly even as she grins at her girlfriend "And you."

"I love you too."

It takes less than a week for their cross-country plans to circulate through their group and Blake is unsurprised when Sun corners her outside of her History final on Thursday.

"So." Sun begins with that earnest smile Blake knows means trouble. "Heard about your little adventure. Got room for two more?"

Blake eyes him carefully. Sun is on the men's soccer team and is supposed to be at the same conference, but his coach isn't nearly as flexible as Coach Port. "I doubt Ironwood is going to let you and Neptune skip your flight Sun." She says and continues walking.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd have to agree with you." Sun falls into step beside Blake as they exit the building that houses the majority of Beacon University's classrooms. "But we told him Pyrrha was planning the trip, so we're down to boogie."

"Of course you are." Blake rolls her eyes, "Leave it to Pyrrha to be the pillar of trust in this community."

"Her word is as good as gold." Sun agrees. "So I'll take that as a yes?"

"Take it up with Weiss, she's the one doing the actual planning. I'm just along for the ride."

Sun gives an exaggerated wink. "I'm sure you are."

Blake feels her face burn but she doesn't argue. "How'd you even find out about the trip?"

He shrugs, "The walls between the locker rooms are thin." Blake arches an eyebrow. "I heard Yang telling Ilia about it." He amends quickly, throwing his arm around Blake's shoulder. "Figured it wouldn't be a party without the Trifecta of Faunus Perfection."

"Please stop calling us that."

"But it fits." He insists, "You're, like, the smartest girl on campus. I'm pretty sure Ilia knows twenty ways to kill a man with a spoon, and my abs are world-renown."

"It's thirty ways actually." Blake rolls her eyes and leans into his side as they cross the quad towards the edge of campus.

Sun beams down at her triumphantly and launches into all the possibilities that Mistral has to offer. As he went to Haven for high school, Blake takes his word on it and allows him to ramble on. By the time they've crossed into the housing district lining the campus, he's practically dancing in excitement. "And the beaches in Anima!" He rubs his cheeks as if he can't wrap his mind around the idea. "Just think of all the ladies in bikinis." He eyes her with a grin as they round a corner onto Blake's block. "Speaking of, you still got that little black number of yours you bought freshman year? Yang's gonna love the way that one-"

"She does." Comes a voice from behind them. "And I can't wait to see her in it." Sun's grin widens and he spins in place, his tail wrapping around Blake's middle to drag her about with him. He greets Yang with a high five as Blake looks on mortified. "Now, if you're done hitting on my girlfriend for me, we've got some packing to do."

"Sure, sure." Sun agrees amicably. "Nep and I should probably do the same, but first, you want to catch a few rounds on that new fighting game?"

"The only thing you'll be catching are these hands." Yang declares as she punches the air animatedly in front of her.

Sun folds his arms across his chest and flicks Yang with his tail. "Whatever Xiao Long, your reign of terror ends today!"

Blake buries her face in her hands. "Oh my god, could you two be any more embarrassing?"

She feels Yang's arm slip around her middle and she looks up into her girlfriend's wide smile. "Totally." She says as they reach the steps of their apartment. "But you love us." Sun chimes in, his timing well practiced and as Blake buries her head in Yang's shoulder with a groan she can't find it in her to disagree.

Blake lets Yang and Sun lead the way through their apartment, jostling each other all the way to the living room. The dining room sits in a corner, wedged between the living room and the bar that separates the kitchen and when Blake sees Ruby and Weiss huddled over a map at their tiny dining table, she takes the opportunity to detach from the showboating duo to join them.

Weiss looks up as they enter and narrows her eyes at Sun. "Well, there goes our quiet afternoon."

"Better get used to it." Blake says, "Sun and Neptune will be joining our caravan." Weiss whips her head around to stare at Sun.

Sun perks up from the spot he's claimed on the couch and gives Weiss what he believes is a winning smile. "If that's okay of course. We were going to hitch a ride with Ilia."

Weiss sniffs but Blake gets the feeling her attitude is all for show. "Ilia is riding with us, but I suppose we can make room for you in Jaune's car."

"Very gracious of you," Blake says dryly as the sound of Yang's gaming console fills the apartment.

"I'm sure Pyrrha won't mind."

"Pyrrha wouldn't tell you even if she did." Ruby points out, taking advantage of the moment to slip a few pamphlets into Weiss' binder.

"Precisely." Weiss declares as she returns her attention from the living room to the plans spread out before them. "Everybody wins. Now, where were we?"

"We were looking at detours," Ruby says innocently.

"Oh of course." Weiss opens the binder with a flourish, "I've printed a number of pamphlets for us to consider." She begins laying them out one by one and Ruby catches Blake's eye. She winks and Blake grins as Weiss sorts through them one by one.

They pour over the detours for what feels like hours, sorting them into piles of their most likely to least likely of destinations. Around five, Neptune shows up with a peace offering of pizza and it's enough to draw Blake and Yang away from their game. They crowd around the small table, sharing slices of pizza and discussing their plans. The boys turn out to be a godsend for Weiss. Neptune is a Mistral native and offers to help book a few of the hotels and Sun adds a number of lesser-known destinations to their list. By the time Weiss begins folding her maps away, she's smiling so widely Blake thinks her face may split in two.

"I will finalize these plans with Pyrrha in the morning and have itineraries to you all by tomorrow evening." She declares as they walk Sun and Neptune to the door. "Don't forget, we leave at nine o'clock on Sunday. Not a second later." They promise her they won't forget and head off into the night. Weiss shuts the door with a flourish and turns her attention to her housemates. "Time to pack!" She claps her hands together excitedly. "Who wants to help me sort through my dresses?" Her gaze flickers between Ruby and Yang and the two exchange horrified looks.

"I would..." Yang begins, fumbling for Blake's hand, "But we've got our own packing to do." She doesn't wait for a response before she's tugging Blake towards the stairs.

"Traitor." Blake hears Ruby mutter under her breath.

Yang's already up the stairs and around the corner, but Blake hangs back. She stops before the wall obscures her from Weiss' sight and looks back at her friend. "Hey, Weiss." She calls, leaning against the corner of the wall. "Thank you for planning this." Weiss looks up at her the expectant look on her face melts into a small smile. She looks so genuinely pleased that Blake can't help but backtrack and pull her into a hug.

"It's my pleasure." Weiss says into her shoulder, "I just hope I've got a wide enough variety of stops to make everyone happy."

Blake pulls away, resting her hands on Weiss's shoulders. "It'll be perfect, everyone knows you've got us all in mind." Weiss hugs her again more fiercely this time and Blake can feel the thank you even as her ribs ache from the intensity of the embrace.

They detach and Blake moves back up the stairs after Yang. There are only two bedrooms on the top floor and Blake turns to the left door, opening it to a sight of utter chaos. What feels like the entirety of their closet is strewn across the floor in haphazard piles.

As she enters Yang peaks her head around a stack of shirts and holds up a pair of identical tube tops for Blake to inspect. "Which one goes better with my new jeans?" Blake doesn't bother to reply as she takes a seat on the bed to supervise "I'll take that as a both." She says and stuffs them into a large yellow suitcase.

"So I heard you invited Ilia." Blake hedges as she refolds a shirt she manages to save from Yang's suitcase. She and Ilia had grown up in Menagerie together and had been close until a falling out in high school. It was only when Ilia had transferred to Beacon University in the Fall that they had begun to repair their relationship.

"Of course. She's part of the team after all. Couldn't let Port and his stories bore her to death." Blake knows her better than that. When Blake had told her girlfriend about Ilia, Yang had gone out of her way to make sure the girl had felt welcome on and off the soccer field. It was just like Yang to make sure Ilia was included in their trip and Blake feels gratitude blossom in her chest. Every time she feels like she couldn't be more in love with Yang Xiao Long, the woman proves her wrong.

She catches Yang's hand and tugs her up from the floor for a kiss. "Thank you." She says against Yang's lips and she can feel her girlfriend smile.

"Don't be fooled," Yang says when they break apart. "I'm only nice to her because it means more kisses from you."

"Liar." Blake curls her hands in the front of Yang's shirt, drawing her closer. "You're a big old softie Yang Xiao Long."

Yang allows herself to be pulled up before pressing Blake back into the bed. "Don't tell anyone, you'll ruin my reputation."

Blake rolls her eyes. "And what reputation is that?" She asks stroking the side of Yang's face with a coy smile.

Yang wiggles her eyebrows comically and Blake laughs. The laugh is cut short when Yang leans down for a kiss that sets butterflies loose in Blake's heart. "Let me show you."

They don't get much packing done after that, but the next day when Weiss is scolding them over breakfast, Yang plays footsie with her beneath the table and Blake can't bring herself to care

Blake doesn't exactly mean to invite Velvet, but she runs into the girl as they are turning in their journalism project on Friday. They are discussing the finer points of Velvets senior photography project and when she remarks on how amazing it would have been to fill her portfolio with pictures from across Remnant, Blake can't help herself.

"I'll talk to CoCo about it tonight." Velvet says her rabbit ears twitching excitedly as they enter the main hub. "She'll love the idea. We were looking for something to do as a group before we have to head into the adult world. You're sure no one will mind having us around?"

Blake picks Yang out of the crowd, lounging in one of the many armchairs spread throughout the hubs common area. She motions Velvet to follow her and drops on to the arm of Yang's chair. "I'm sure." She says as Yang looks up at them from the game on her phone. "Right Yang?"

Yang doesn't miss a beat, "Of course babe." She glances between the two of them and recognition dawns in her eyes. "You joining our trip across Remnant Velvet?"

Always so perceptive, her Yang. Blake beams down at her and nods. "I was just telling her how much we'd love to have our favorite seniors along."

"In that case most definitely. Promise to get a few good pics of me on the beach and I'll even make sure we stop at the best Vegan places in Mistral."

Velvet laughs. "Of course. The camera loves you, Yang."

Blake rolls her eyes and lets her head fall back, "Please do not encourage her."

"Too late." Yang singsongs, "I already know I'm picture perfect." She aims a wink at Velvet who laughs again.

"Well, I better be off. I'll text you when I talk to CoCo."

Velvet waves and as she leaves Yang tugs Blake down into her lap, burying her face in Blake's neck. "Weiss is going to kill you." She says cheerfully, "You know Velvet and CoCo mean Yatsuhashi and Fox too."

Blake sighs and disentangles herself from Yang's lap and gets to her feet. She offers Yang her hand and pulls her girlfriend up after her. "I'll take my chances. Besides, Velvet will keep me sane when the rest of you end up killing each other."

It's Yang's turn to roll her eyes. "There won't be time for that. It's not on Weiss' itinerary." Blake hums in response and Yang laughs. "I brought my wife today, you want a ride home?" She offers her arm to Blake who takes it automatically.

"Sometimes I think you love that bike more than you love me." She lets Yang lead them out of the Hub and down to the student parking lot where Yang's motorcycle is waiting for them.

Yang just grins and gives an easy shrug, "Me and Bumblebee go way back, She's my ride or die." They reach the bike and Yang spins, leaning against the seat with her arms thrown wide. "Plus she lets me sing to her."

"That's because she can't hear how atrocious your singing is," Blake says dryly as she steps into the embrace, her hands falling to Yang's hips. Yang pouts and Blake leans up to kiss the corner of her lips.

Yang's arms wrap around her middle. "And this is why I like her better. She's so much nicer than you."

Blake laughs, curling into Yang's front. "Jokes on Bumblebee then. I get you for a whole month while she has to rot here in Vale."

Yang pulls away looking affronted. "What do you mean?"

Blake studies her girlfriend carefully, to see if she's joking. When she realizes she's not she shakes her head. "Yang, you can't take your motorcycle on a road trip."

"Says who?"

"Weiss probably." Blake begins. "And Coach Port." Yang hands her the spare helmet scowling fiercely as she secures her own over her mane of golden hair "And most likely Pyrrha. Want me to keep going?"

"Nope," Yang says, swinging her leg over her motorcycle. "We'll see what Weiss has to say when we get home."

"Looks like I'm not the only one signing their death warrant today," Blake says as she climbs up behind Yang, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"We will see about that." Yang reiterates and Blake spends the short ride back to their apart, with her face pressed to Yang's back. It's a beautiful day out made even more so by Yang's presence against her and as they turn the corner onto their street, Blake files the moment into the back of her mind, cataloging it with all the memories that have defined Blake's existence since this beautiful woman barged her way into her life.

As it turns out, Weiss does attempt to kill them both. Blake manages to avoid the binder as it flies at her head and Yang catches it deftly. "You did what?!" She shouts, her hands on her hips, as Yang passes the binder off to her sister. Weiss rounds on her at once. "And you. You are not taking that death contraption along." Yang opens her mouth to protest but Weiss cuts her off. "No, just no."

Blake tries to take advantage of the situation to dart up the stairs but Weiss stops her in her tracks. "We are going to have to rebook all of our hotels to accommodate an additional four people... And Velvet is a vegan, do you know how hard it is to find restaurants vegan menus?"

"Most of them, it is the twenty-first century." Caught, Blake turns back around and leans against the railing. "Weiss, Neptune is helping with the hotels and Velvet is an adult. She's been doing this Vegan thing for a long time, she knows how to make the most out of any menu. It will be fine."

Weiss blusters about. "If it's not I am holding you personally responsible Blake Belladonna. She says brandishing her finger at Blake like a dagger.

"Technically, this trip was all Ruby's idea." Blake offers.

"Please leave me out of this." Ruby squeaks attempting to disappear behind the road maps spread across their dining table.

"Well, she's not wrong." Weiss whirls on Ruby but Yang puts an arm around her shoulder.

"Blake is right," Yang begins with that motherly voice Blake knows is usually reserved for Ruby. "Everything is going to be fine." Her voice is so gentle that even Blake feels calmed. "I know you're just trying to make sure everything is perfect, but you have to accept that with our crew, that's not realistic. Whatever happens, we'll make the most of it and when we're all enjoying the Vytal Festival, we will have you to thank."

Blake watches as the fight leaves Weiss and she sinks into Yang's embrace. "You're right of course." She says, her voice watery as the tension thins in the room. "But I'm still not letting you bring that bike along."

Yang looks like she wants to protest but she settles for a smile and squeezes Weiss' shoulder. "We'll just leave it open for later discussions then."

"We will not."

Blake eases herself back down the stairs. She joins Yang on the opposite side of Weiss and slips her own arm around the smaller girl's waist. "Do you need help with the route?" Blake offers as together they lead Weiss to the table.

"We're almost done," Weiss admits as they take their seats next to Ruby. "But we're still trying to figure how to fit in a few of Ruby's more, eccentric, detours in before we catch the ferry into Anima." Ruby looks at the three of them with a guilty smile.

From out of the folds of the roadmaps, Weiss produces a checklist. "And once we are done with that we can adjust our itinerary to accommodate our new guests." She shoots a pointed look at Blake. "I'd like to have that done so we can get it out to everyone tonight. Then we can focus on the rest of our packing." This time her glare is aimed at Ruby, who pretends not to notice.

"We still need to finalize our snack list." Ruby reminds.

"Oh don't worry sis." Yang says, "I've got the cooler covered." Weiss eyes her suspiciously for a moment but nods and Yang claps her hands excitedly.

"Which leaves…"

"I've got the tunes covered. I've got enough audiobooks to last us a month in the car." Blake gives the table a hopeful smile but is unsurprised when they shoot her down. Her ears fold down dejectedly, "Fine, I'll work on a driving schedule." Everything goes smoothly after that and by the time they all drift to bed, they've got the route secured and the itineraries emailed out.

Saturday feels like a blur, time slips through Blake's fingers as their friends mill in and out of their apartment. Fine details are set, worries assuaged, and by the time Neptune drops off a Hotel list at the end of the evening Blake feels entirely exhausted. She stumbles upstairs around ten, following Yang into their room.

"I'm so tired." Yang groans as she toppled backward into their bed. "All this preparation is so boring."

Blake collapses on top of her. "It's the worst." She agrees as Yang's arms wrap around her. "And we still have a few things left to pack."

"Don't remind me."

Blake lifts herself up on her elbows and peers down at Yang with a crooked smile. "Well, I guess if you're too tired to pack." She says leaning down to kiss the tip of Yang's nose. "I guess we should get some sleep."

"Or we could not." Yang offers, a hopeful smile on her face. She always looks at Blake like she's the light of her world and Blake wonders if she knows it's really the other way around.

Blake's ears flick as she pretends to consider the option. "We won't have much alone time in the future." She concedes slowly.

"We won't." Yang agrees.

Blake smooths away the bangs from Yang's forehead and wills her heartbeat to steady. She's already bone tired and they can't afford to snooze their alarms in the morning. "Tomorrow is a big day." She says finally, feeling guilty for her abrupt change in mood. "Is it okay if you just hold me tonight?"

Yang's smile only softens. "Of course." She breathes out as Blake settles into her side. "I'll hold you as long as you want me to."

Blake rests her head against Yang's chest and twines their fingers together. "Forever then." She says and Yang echoes the word. When Blake falls asleep, she dreams of sunshine smiles and hopes the feeling in her heart never fades.

It doesn't fade. The memory of Yang's arms around her keeps Blake light all through the Sunday morning scramble. When everything is ready, she helps pack their bags into Weiss' SUV. She leans against the vehicle, watching as Yang loads the cooler into the trunk with an appreciative grin.

"Nice to know all those hours in the gym weren't wasted."

"No such thing." Yang steps away from the car and flexes. "Gotta work hard to look this good."

"Your gains are weak!" A voice shouts, cracking through the quiet of the morning, and they both look up to see Jaune's ancient minivan rolling towards them. Nora Valkyrie sticks out of the passenger side window a thermos in hand and a shit-eating grin on her face. "You losers ready to party!?"

Yang leans towards Blake with a smile. "We are all going to die." She says cheerfully.

Blake laughs recalling her conversation with Ruby, "Maybe. But it will be the most fun ever."


End file.
